Dragophagia I
by Greenestone
Summary: A stranger appears looking to hire dragonslayers to do just you would think they do.  Occurs between chapter 103 and chapter 104  Rated T may change in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tale. OC's

…

The building shook with the sounds of a brawl. The clatter of breaking wood flying everywhere and the ringing of breaking glass could be heard for a block by the folk of Magnolia. They excepted it as part of everyday existence. They knew the members of the guild known as Fairy Tale were rambunctious to say the very least. To Ganru it was disgusting. To know not just one but two of the dragon brats were kept safe there by wizards made his bile rise.

His thin features were weather beaten and a large burn scar ringed his right brow. His age was hard to determine and if you asked him he would have a hard time remembering. He seemed old if you looked into his eyes. They were a faded brown almost yellow as if the color had worn away before the sands of ages. His tanned hide seemed desiccated almost, yet the muscles beneath that dry hide were hard as stone even if whipcord thin. His mouth curled into a sneer as he walked to the door of the huge building, "A souvenir shop? This has to be a joke." He thought disbelievingly.

As the door opened a table crashed against it but he pushed it aside anyways seemingly with no effort. A strange tableau greeted him it seemed a huge brawl had broken out inside broken tables lay everywhere and to Ganru at least the scent of burnt wood hung heavy in the air. This was because of the young pink haired kid deep in the thick of the brawl. Ganru watched this while calmly walking to the bar ignoring the crushed space in the bar and leaned next to a girl drinking beer from a barrel. The waitress perked up seeing someone who wasn't a regular.

"Are you here to join or to post a job sir?" Asked the white haired waitress, the quaver of disdain in her voice noticeable only to someone with truly superior hearing.

"An old man like me?" he asked guessing at the prejudice since he didn't see more the a few people here out of their twenties. "No, no I'm wanting to post a job but I have a few specific requests for the sort to answer the add if that's acceptable?"

The young waitress nodded taking out a notepad, "Sure we can within reason... Everyone has the right to pass on the job though if it's weird," she practically beamed the word perverted as she said weird.

A chuckle passed through Ganru, sure the girl's in the guild were pretty but they weren't his subjects of interest. "Nothing like that miss," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm looking for the help of dragon-slayers," he said with a slight pause to take note of not just her reaction but those of the girl next to him but those of the black spiky haired and pierced punk who shouldn't have been able to hear him from the opposite end of the bar. "Ah. There's another that explains the scent of iron. I thought he belonged to another guild," he thought.

"Any reason you need a dragon-slayer's talents?" The waitress asked dutifully scribbling details down.

"Of course," he sad raising his voice a bit more since he wanted the pink haired one to hear as well. "I have a dragon to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

Please give reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

I don't own fairy tale.

…...

"WHAT?" roared Natsu practically teleport to the man's side small flames flying from his mouth. "What did you say geezer?" he continued the flames wreathing his head. Meanwhile Gajeel merely watched a suspiscious look on his face.

"I need a Dragonslayer to slay a dragon. Why is that hard to understand?" Ganru asked dryly unable to resist the jab. "I live far to the south and so far no guild has been able to help me even though I have asked at many."

Natsu's breathing came heavily and his face turned red the flames coming from his nose as well, "Listen you old coot! I'd never help kill a dragon for you!" He practically screamed his voice going up an octave as he leaned right into the older man's face.

"Look I don't really care if you kill it," began Ganru strangely unperturbed. "But my land is being wrecked and I need it gone." he finished all business now not wanting to let the fish get away. "It's huge and eats anything it sees, and one worker said he even heard it talk," he added fighting the smirk as he saw even Gajeel respond to that.

Gajeel got up and walked over to the pair trying to look scary. In everyone but Natsu and the 'old' man's opinion he succeeded. Natsu glowered at having the new dragonslayer but in on guild stuff and Ganru thought to himself, "I've seen scarier things on my breakfast plate pup, but I'll let you think I'm scared." as he remembered to put on the act of just another person more completely. The sudden shiver from the old man merely enraged Natsu more thinking it due to Gajeel.

"So this dragon you're talking about have you seen it?" asked Gajeel the temptation of finding another dragon to much for him to ignore.

"Oh yes! Yes! I saw it fly out of a valley and right over me! Then when I looked in the valley I saw a cave that hadn't been there before." Ganru replied quaveringly. "Please if you won't kill it please help get rid of it! If you aren't going to kill it though it will probably take both of you to drive it off it's so huge." he added smirking interanlly as he saw the glare the two dragonslayers shot each other. "Got ya," he thought as they both crowded toward him.

"I'll do the job!" they both shouted in unison.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ganru. "I'm so glad to have the help of two dragonslayers! The beast will be gone in no time! Meet me outside of town tomorrow at noon." he concluded not giving the pair a chance to change their minds as he turned quickly and strode from the guild building.

Erza watched the man leave from the upstairs area with a sour look on her face obviously not sold on his story. She headed down to Natsu who was already ranting about how revved up he was and hooked the side of his mouth dragging him like a landed fish towards an empty table. "You aren't really taking this are you Natsu?" she asked with an exasperated sigh that said she already knew the answer.

"Of course! Either I can talk with the dragon and maybe find out where Igneel is or I can get a chance to actually fight a dragon! It'll be great!" He said his whole body shaking with excitement.

"Aye! Though I hope its nice," piped up Happy who had been quietly fluttering around until now.

"Then I'm going with you. This seems really strange if you ask me," Erza grumbled.

"Well no one asked you," grated Gajeel as he walked up. The tension in the guild shot through the roof and everyone who wasn't frozen in terror scattered out of the building. No one wanted to suffer Erza's wrath, and everyone was still intimidated by the Iron dragonslayer. "I'd rather do this by myself but the customer thinks we're both coming, so I guess flame brain gets to come along." he said through a smirk.

There was a stunned moment of silence from Erza and then she got the evil gleam in her eye that was usually reserved for terrible violence being applied to Natsu and Grey. "It wasn't a request. Besides a dragon removal has to be an S rank job at least. Neither of you can actually take this job." she added to the sound of Gajeel's snort.

"Fine, whatever," grumbled Gajeel. "Just don't get in the way this is what our magic is made for."


End file.
